Elixir
by Christal MP
Summary: Una visita de ella y una mirada de él es todo lo que necesitan ellos dos para divertirse, bueno, eso, y un pequeño paquetito plateado... -¿Sabes cual es mi lugar favorito, Anna?- preguntó Yoh. -¿Cual?- respondió Anna. -Dentro de ti...- contestó el castaño segundos antes de entrar en ella... (MUCHO LEMMON)


_**Elixir**_

Este one-shot está dedica a mi amiga Sstrindt, amiga, si ves esto, sé que tarde pero aquí está, lo prometido es deuda y ya no te debo nada xD Es un poco penoso este one-shot, tiene mucho ¿lemmon? (ni sé como se diga) Así que si no tienes 23 años o más, no lo leas Jajajaja xDD

Igual quisiera darle crédito a Annita MA la cual me ayudó bastante en esto, ¡GRACIAS! sin ti no sé que hubiera hecho

 **La canción se llama: Elixir, y la letra está en** _cursiva_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **-No pensé que vinieras a buscarme-** preguntó Yoh al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa y mirando a la persona que tocó dicha puerta

 **-¿Deseas que me vaya**?- pregunta con algo de vergüenza Anna mientras lo mira con ilusión, ella estaba peinada con una coleta algo alta, se veía bien ya que su cabello era algo largo y despampanante

 _Nena ya sabes lo que me gusta de ti,_ _  
_ _rozar tu piel de miel, si así me siento feliz,_ _  
_ _ves tu cuerpo es, es un manjar para mí,_ _  
_ _eres la fruta prohibida más dulce del jardín_.

 **-No, solo quiero estar seguro de que de verdad quieres estar aquí…conmigo**

 **-¿Es que no me quieres aquí….contigo?-** preguntó nerviosa Anna suplicando por dentro que dijera que la necesitaba

Yoh le tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y ella la toma. Tira de ella hasta rodearla entre sus brazos. El movimiento la toma por sorpresa y de pronto siente todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Le recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla su coleta entorno a su muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarla a levantar la cara. Está mirándola.

 _Eres el cáliz sagrado del que todos quieren beber,_ _  
_ _ese pecado que me muero por cometer,_ _  
_ _otra vez ya no tengo nada que perder,_ _  
_ _vamos tiéntame, sabes bien que voy a caer._

 **-Eres una chica muy valiente por meterte con alguien como yo-** le susurró Yoh **-Me tienes fascinado-** Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Le arde la sangre a ella. Se inclina, le besa suavemente y le chupa el labio inferior.

 **-Quiero morder este labio** \- murmura sin despegarse de la boca de ella. Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Ana suelta un gemido y sonríe **-Por favor, Ana, déjame hacerte el amor.**

 **-Sí–** susurra Anna mientras intentaba no perderse en su sonrisa. Para eso ella se encontraba ahí.

* * *

 _ **Anna-Narración**_

 _Cuantas noches soñé poseerte y manche el pijama,_ _  
_ _recordando cuando fuiste mi dama,_ _  
_ _déjate ya de andar por las ramas que así nadie gana,_ _  
_ _por amor de dios, mordamos ya la manzana._

Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me toma de la mano y me conduce através de la casa. Su dormitorio es grande. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino. Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Yoh Asakura. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la playera y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo castaño está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos grises son audaces y brillantes. Se quita los zapatos y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Yoh… Wow… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos? Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

 _Clavar mis colmillos en tu cuello, dejar mi sello,_ _  
_ _cardiaca respiras si tiras de mis cabellos,_ _  
_ _sabes que te hare vivir momentos bestiales,_ _  
_ _espasmos de placer contraen tus abdominales._

 **-Tienes que estar preparada** – murmura **-¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?**

 **-No me importa-** susurro **-Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama-** eso creía, o bueno, eso rumoraban…

 **-¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir?-** murmura. Oh. Madre mía. Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

 _Está dispersa nuestra ropa por la habitación,_ _  
_ _quema mi piel cuando me tocas, mojas mi colchón,_ _  
_ _a media luz me encanta contemplar en tu expresión,_ _  
_ _que manejamos por igual los dos la situación._

 **-Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece-** me dice en voz baja. Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla. **-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Ana Kyouyama?-** me susurra.

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,_ _  
_ _dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene caya y hazme tuya ya_

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

 **-¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte?-** añade acariciándome la barbilla. Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta._ _  
_ _Dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene caya y déjate llevar._

 **-Ana…-** me dice **-Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro-** Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

 **-Me gustan las rubias-** murmura. Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones ¿o son hormonas? que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Yoh gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

 _Cuéntame nena, cuéntame lo que tú quieres,_ _  
_ _muéstrame nena, muéstrame lo que tú tienes,_ _  
_ _dime que te puedo dar, dime que me ofreces,_ _  
_ _tú sabes que siempre te trato como mereces._

 **-Ah-** gimo. No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos grises me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi sexo.

 _Como a la princesa de un sueño de blancas sabanas,_ _  
_ _quiero ser tu esclavo y tu dueño en la cama, nada más,_ _  
_ _quiero gozar hacerte vibrar_ _  
_ _y si después te vas jura que volverás_.

 **-Hueles muy bien** \- murmura. Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama. Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

 _Sabes que vivo prisionero de tu deseo,_ _  
_ _sabes que sigo picando si pones el cebo,_ _  
_ _sé que no se resistir, bebe mi elixir,_ _  
_ _baja tu lengua despacio y hazme feliz._

 **-Ana, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo-** me susurra. Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente. **-Eres muy hermosa, Ana Kyouyama. Me muero por estar dentro de ti-** ¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor. Me corta la respiración.

 _Pasas tocando mi ombligo con tu nariz,_ _  
_ _ahora podría decirte a todo que sí,_ _  
_ _tan caliente es tu garganta y tus ojos tan seductores,_ _  
_ _casi rozas con tus mejillas mis abductores._

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo. **-No te muevas-** murmura. Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de él.

 _Está a punto de amanecer y no quiero ya ir,_ _  
_ _la fiesta continua, nene dame tu elixir,_ _  
_ _dime que nadie sabe hacerte lo que te hago yo,_ _  
_ _y sé que buscaras muchas más noches mi calor._

 **-Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena-** Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Yoh se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos. **-Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Ana-** murmura. Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos. **-Muy bonitos-** suspira admirado. Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

 **-Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te vengas así-** me susurra. Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,_ _  
_ _dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene caya y hazme tuya ya_ _  
_ _Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta._ _  
_ _Dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene caya y déjate llevar._

 _Cuéntame al oído lo que tú deseas nena (x4)_

 **-Oh… por favor-** le suplico. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

 **-Déjate ir, Annita-** murmura. Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

 _Tú pídeme lo que tú quieras, acércate y pídeme lo que tú quieras muñeca,_ _ven_

– **Eres muy receptiva-** me dice y vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _baja tu lengua, nena, baja tu lengua,_ _  
_ _dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene caya y hazme tuya ya  
Quiero que me hagas gritar,_ _  
_ _eh, date la vuelta nena, date la vuelta._ _  
_ _Dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _nene calla y déjate llevar_

 **-Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo-** Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo. De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

 _Quieta fiera,_ _  
_ _espera que me pongo el condón, ahora sí._

 **-No te preocupes-** me susurra mirándome a los ojos **-Tú también te dilatas-** se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

 **-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-** me pregunta en voz baja.

 **-Por favor-** le suplico.

 **-Levanta las rodillas-** me ordena en tono suave. Obedezco de inmediato **-Ahora voy a entrar, señorita Kyouyama-** murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo **–Duro-** susurra. Y me penetra bruscamente.

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar_

 **-¡Aaay!-** grito. Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

 **-Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?-** Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. **-Voy a moverme, Anna-** me susurra un momento después en tono firme. Oh. Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

 **-¿Más?-** me susurra con voz salvaje.

 _Quiero que me hagas gritar_

 **-Sí-** le contesto. Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse. Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta…Oh, quiero que siga.

 **-¿Otra vez?-** me pregunta.

 **-Sí-** le contesto en tono de súplica. Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor…Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

 _Dime que no vas a parar,_ _  
_ _dime que no vas a parar.(x2)_

 **-Córrete para mí, Ana-** susurra sin aliento. Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Wow… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Yoh ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo. Wow. Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

 **-¿Te he hecho daño?-** me pregunta Yoh mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo. Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

 **-¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?**

 **-No me vengas con ironías-** me dice con una sonrisa burlona **-En serio, ¿estás bien?-** Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Wow. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

 **-Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado-** Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos grises entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

 **-Me gustaría volver a hacerlo-** susurre, mientras él me sonreía lujuriosamente y me miraba con deseo…


End file.
